


Choose Graves

by Poorhuni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: ChooseGraves is a ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’ style Fan Fiction, with a slight twist, inspired a post on tumblr by thegaypumpingthroughyourveins and constructed on tumblr at choosegraves and cross posted to AO3. A new plot line will be posted there and allow you (the collective audience) to vote for their favoured choice. Once the vote has been cast, the story will progress as you follow along with the adventure… So, the only question is… Will you join in and help Choose Graves 2k18?





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362151) by thegaypumpingthroughyourveins. 



It is dusk, and the ground beneath your knees is rapidly cooling, when the owl arrives.

Oblivious to its landing, your focus instead trained on the large purple flowers before you. Carefully removing their delicate petals and placing them into the basket by your side, you continue working. The owl, impatient to deliver it’s letter hops closer and screeches at you for attention.

“Oh!” It startles you. You don’t think you’ve ever seen an owl look quite so serious, which is a special feat given the general nature of owls. “I’m sorry, I didn’t spot you there-” It offers it’s leg as if annoyed by your small talk and proves it by taking wing again the second you’ve removed the letter.

You watch it as it departs, the setting sun behind you, until it is little more than a speck in the distance, before turning your attention to the missive in your hand.

It’s heavy – on a thick parchment and the envelope bears the seal of MACUSA. Turning it over, you can see, even in the dim light the gold ink addressing it thus; ’ _For the urgent attention of Mr N. Scamander, Pennsylvania, United States of America._ ’

A glance at the flower bed, with almost all petals plucked, you stand grabbing your basket and return to the Newt’s suitcase as fast as your feet will carry you.

* * *

Lifting the lid, down the stairs and walking into the main enclosure – you spot Newt from afar, not tending to the creatures as you’d expect (although his hand is idly petting a wandering Diricrawl as you approach) – but reading another letter.

“Mr Scamander? This letter came for you…” You say offering it to him.

“Hmm?” He spares you the briefest glance before taking it from you and opening it, looking from one letter to the other, a slight frown pinching his brows together.

“Mr Scamander..?” You venture, after a minute, hoping for further illumination. He visibly snaps back to the real world and offers you a small, slight smile.

“We’ll be finishing up here, and then heading to New York.”

“New York, Mr. Scamander..? But I thought..?”

“My presence has been requested by the President it appears… Now, how was your mission? Ah, excellent. Excellent work…” He takes the basket of petals and heads off to store them, before feeding the creatures – presumably fully expecting you to follow.   
  
As his apprentice, you really should. You feel slightly… Hesitant, however. In the short time you’ve worked for him Newt has never exactly shown a desire to follow the whims of authority. And he’s left the letters behind. It feels a little dishonest but… Well. With Mr. Scamander… You’ve learned that a little dishonesty isn’t always a bad thing and after all…

It is the easiest way to find out what’s going on…

So the only question is – Will you read the letters?

 **[Yes – Read the Letters.](https://choosegraves.tumblr.com/)**  
No – I wouldn’t do that.


	2. 002

Of course, you read the letters. Mr Scamander is a good man, and an excellent teacher, especially when it comes to the creatures (not always in the moment, but certainly after, when he has time to explain things). But he can be a little withholding when it comes to anything else - including important things that, if you’re accompanying him, will affect you.

You inch closer to the table where he’s discarded the letters and go for the one on top first - it’s on the same paper as the official letter - but the ink is green, not gold and looks almost hastily scrawled. 

‘ _Newt,  
_ _Grindelwald has agreed to talk. We don’t know why - but he has insisted he’’ll only do so if you are there. Please, come quickly. We need to rescue Mr. Graves… Time is running out.  
_ _Tina._ ’ 

Replacing the first letter, you pick up the other envelope.

_‘ **Private and Confidential  
Burn once read. **_

_Dear Mr. Scamander,_

_Your presence is requested at M.A.C.U.S.A by the President_ _Seraphina Picquery. Your assistance is required by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._ _This summons is part of an ongoing investigation into international security and as such is strictly confidential. You will report to the Woolworth Building in New York by 10 A.M tomorrow morning._

_Failure to attend a government summons is a chargeable offence…’_  

And so on and so forth…

You spare a glance to where Newt had vanished, before pulling your wand out and setting fire to the letter from MACUSA. If he finds out, he’ll know you read it but - you’re fairly confident that he’s unlikely to question you about where it went.  

If you’re supposed to make it to New York by the next morning, however, it might be wise to get a move on - there’s plenty of creatures to feed after all and they’ll need mucking out as well. 

* * *

The next morning, New York is busy and bustling - every which way you turn there are people and cars - though there is little time for sightseeing. You trot along behind Newt - his long legs make it difficult to keep up with him and you don’t want to get lost in the crowd - especially as he knows where you’re going (you hope) and while you know the destination, you couldn’t navigate your way there easily.

It’s quarter past nine when you arrive at the Woolworth building a full forty-five minutes early - which is so unlike Newt you’re a little surprised - but you are distracted instantly from that as you enter through the revolving door.

The large atrium is just as busy as the street you’ve left and the fashion inside has barely changed although there is something perceptibly more magical about everything - from the large clock face above you (that tells you not the time but the magical exposure threat level - currently aimed firmly at level 4 which is marked as danger) to the witches and wizards milling about making conversation and working.

Quite a few heads turn to look at Newt as you follow him through the impressive marble and gold foyer, up a central stairway. While the wizarding world is hardly new to you - this level of sophistication and organisation isn’t something you’ve experienced before. 

“Newt!” The voice that calls his name sounds feminine and bubbly, and causes him to stop so abruptly that you to almost run back into the back of him. Turning your head, you seek the source and soon find it. The woman it belongs to has a sunny smile and a slightly subdued dress that doesn’t quite match the tone of her voice. Blonde hair, that looks like it’s growing out of the most fashionable cut for young ladies, frames her pretty face and even though she only seems to have eyes for Newt, you feel a slightly goofy smile blooming across your face.

“You’re early!” She says as she closes the gap between them and there’s a certain knowing glitter in her eyes as she looks him from top to tail. “C’mon, I’ll take you to Teenie’s office-” 

But before Newt can has a chance to respond or follow - another voice interrupts, hailing Newt.

“Mr Scamander!” A man trots over, a hat in his hand - wearing a long coat over his suit. Already war yourself, you find yourself wondering how he’s not boiling in his own bag, so to speak. “It’s excellent to meet you in the flesh, Mr. Scamander. Madam President will be pleased to hear you’re here, I can escort you to her office..?”

All three of them share a glance, waiting for Newt’s decision, but no one spares a glance for you.

Newt seems to be hesitating, working himself into indecision…  

**Do you…**

  1. [**Remind Newt about his meeting with the President - after all that’s why you’re here?  
**](https://choosegraves.tumblr.com/ask)
  2. **[Prompt him to go to ‘Teenie’s office’ - You know Newt doesn’t follow the beck and call of authority?](https://choosegraves.tumblr.com/ask)**



(Please make your choice by commenting below, or responding on tumblr. The most popular choice will be the one used to continue this story.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice 1 - Option 2.  
> Prompt him to go to ‘Teenie’s office’ - You know Newt doesn’t follow the beck and call of authority?

“Actually,” You say taking a half step forward. The man’s gaze turns immediately on you and you’re uncertain if the burning scrutiny there is intentionally meant to intimidate you - or just how he looks at people. “Mr Scamander’s appointment isn’t-“

“Who’re you?” He interrupts - his tone accusatory, as if you’d done something wrong.

A little hotly in the face of such rudeness - you continue. “I am Mr Scamanders assistant-“ Well. Assistant, apprentice… To-may-to to-ma-to… All the same really. “And he isn’t due to meet the President until 10am. We’ll find our own way there. Thank you.”

Newt glances at you, and aware that your hands are shaking slightly, you shrug.

“Yes, thank you.” He mutters to the man, eyes averted as he falls into step beside the blonde, who’s curls bounce with every step she takes and as she walks, she talks.

“Linus means well, really… But he can be a little intense. He takes his job real serious though-“ As you scamper along after them, you shoot a brief glance over your shoulder.

The man is stood where you left him, watching you go, his face like thunder. You pick up the pace to match Newt’s long-legged pace. You sincerely hope you can find that office later because otherwise, you’ll have made a massive fool of yourself, and Newt.

“It’s real nice to see you again-“ The blonde chatters away merrily as the three of you march into a black and gold elevator. “I know Teenie will be pleased - she’s been real busy since you’ve been gone but she still misses you, you know. Major investigation department please, Red.”

The goblin bellhop pushes a button with the long-clawed stick he holds and as the grilles slide shut - the elevator pulls away. Queenie leans a bit closer to Newt.

“There’s this real swell No-Maj bakery down on Rivington Street - makes the best pastries you’ll ever taste. We could maybe pick some lunch up there huh?” There is something - perhaps in her tone or in the way Newt turns his head to look at her that feels conspiratorial and you are thinking just that when she turns to look at you.

You feel like you’ve been caught and you’re not sure if it’s that, or the beaming bright smile that she gives you that makes the tips of your ears go red. You smile back, nervously, and let your gaze drop as the elevator comes to a halt and the grille slides open again.

Off again through another rabbit warren of corridors - you start to wonder if maybe you shouldn’t have gone straight to the president instead… How you’re going to remember your way back you’re not sure and every step burns away what had seemed like so much time when you had been downstairs. As you work your way through the maze trying to remember each turn - trying to take it all in you pass a corridor which would be entirely unremarkable - were it not for a voice that calls your name as clear as a bell.

You stand stock still and turn looking for the source of the voice - nothing - no one and even as you slowly draw your wand, it doesn’t repeat. You don’t have time for this, do you..?

You hear a door open and snap back to reality. Maybe you’re just tired or… Or trying to create a mental map of MACUSA has just been more taxing than you realised. Pushing your concerns firmly away, you jog to catch up with Newt.

You catch up just in time to follow him into an office where you have clearly missed the start of the conversation.

“-so when it came to finding him, they put me in charge… The office is a nice touch but a bit of overkill - he was never much inside one and I don’t really find that I am either…” Her eyes find you and the smile on her face falters slightly and her eyebrows pinch together - to create a fine line. Newt follows her gaze and without her even needing to ask, he answers her silent question.

“My apprentice.” He explains. “I have found, recently, that I need a helping hand with my creatures and someone who is eager to learn is certainly refreshing.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Tina Goldstein - you’ve met my sister Queenie, I assume?” She offers her hand to shake and you take it, as Newt adds, to brief you further.

“Tina is an Auror. She’s investigating the disappearance of Mr Graves, the director of magical security.” Tina tries to hide a small, pleased smile by ducking her head and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oh yes, I read about that… Do you have any idea what happened to him?”

“Well…” Tina begins, glancing between her sister - and Newt who gives the briefest of nods - before addressing you. “What you’ve read isn’t entirely accurate… We believe Mr Graves was taken captive by Grindelwald - who we currently have in custody. We’ve been struggling to prove it, of course… He won’t talk willingly and he’s proved incredibly resistant to Legillimency. He was, for sometime impersonating the Director. But we don’t know where the real Graves is or how long he’s been missing. We’re not even sure if he’s” She catches herself, clears her throat and ploughs on.

“We’ve tried everything it is within our power to use and well. Things were starting to look very desperate… There were discussions about what could be done, what lengths we could go to and as if he knew about it, yesterday - he said he’d talk… But he wants you there, Newt. And we don’t know why… But of course, The President insisted… I mean, I would have too. We need to find him, we need to get him back.”

“I’m happy to help if I can in any way… But have things really been that hopeless? Surely you must have something?”

Tina sighs and shakes her head. “If we do get anything out of him, it’s lies. He changes his story more than you’ve had hot meals and… Everyone is so ashamed of being tricked - but we can’t figure out when they switched… It can’t have been too long, we don’t think… You saw what he was like he lost his patience very quickly… But it was so seamless I don’t even know myself… I keep on replying things, over and over and wondering if it was really him or if it was just the exceptional pantomime of a madman and… I just don’t know.” She sighs, looking a little lost, a little frazzled but it is replaced by determination a few seconds later.

“But now you’re here, hopefully, we’ll get some answers.” She sighs and starts collecting her things. “We should probably go and meet the President now before we go to see him. Queenie, if you find us… Afterwards?”

Lips pressed together, but still forming a small smile - the blonde nods. “I’ll see you in later, bye Newt, bye sweetie.” She says giving you a slight, small wave as she leaves, leaving the door open. You can hear the click of her heels as she goes.

“C’mon.” Tina mutters giving you a gentle nudge and taking the lead. You find yourself once more following Newt back through the maze.

You shoot a cursory glance down the corridor you passed by earlier - the one that called your name - but there’s nothing there, nothing out of the ordinary and you think, perhaps, you’re just getting over excited…

Until, two minutes later - you hear your name again - still clear and as loud as if someone stood next to you has said it. This time it appears to come from behind a door, that is slightly a jar. Frowning at it you pause - you’re going mad - except… Perhaps you’re not because you hear it again, more insistent this time.

You glance to Newt and Tina - just about to round a corner a good distance away from you, and clearly oblivious - and then back to the door.

**What should you do?**

> **[1\. Catch up with Newt and Tina? You’ve no hope of finding your way out of here alone and you really shouldn’t go wandering off by yourself.](https://choosegraves.tumblr.com/ask) **
> 
> **[2 . Investigate the voice, calling your name? You’ll be quick and you’re sure the elevator is near by - in fact, you even think you can hear it.](https://choosegraves.tumblr.com/ask) **
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make your choice either by commenting below, or using the above link to respond on Tumblr. The most popular choice will be the one used to continue this story.  
> Thank you to everyone so far who has voted, given Kudos, commented and otherwise supported this.


End file.
